


7:1

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Collars, Copic Markers, Corsetry, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Erotic, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Harem, Humor, Leashes, Light Femdom, Multi, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Команда, гарем — какая, в принципе, разница?
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Everyone
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	7:1

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам идеи сокомандника «трахнуть Сигрюн всю команду» (и троллей заодно).  
> Что ж, всю — так всю)  
> Хотя сумеречник, можно надеяться, всё-таки только приносит цветы и тапочки)  
> А Киса — украшение дивана и коленей, и вообще все эти люди собрались, чтобы гладить и кормить священную кошку, а вы что думали?

[ ](https://imgur.com/AAWWRQp)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Вооружена и очень опасна](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738295) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021)




End file.
